Mafia Game: Gotham Edition
by Reina Grayson
Summary: I'm hosting a forum game on a website I frequent.  I thought since it was fanfiction format, I'd post it here as well.
1. Description of Game

I figure since this is my best medium of story telling, I'd share a forum game with my fans.

The game is called Mafia. How it works is members of the site sign up then get roles assigned to them.

The Roles are:

**Townspeople (Gothamites):** You are among the innocent in this town. You can't tell who else is good, and who is just waiting to kill you. So during the night phases, you can't do anything except lay awake hoping you aren't the next victim. If by chance you survive the night, you will have the chance to help lynch (lock up) one of your fellow players that you suspect to be mafia or a killer. You will have your revenge for the murders going on at night... But only if you don't end up lynching an innocent on accident.

**Mafia (Rouges Gallery):** The Rouges gallery is made up of three people, Two Face, Poison Ivy, and Penguin. These three villains love working at night, and have formed an alliance to bring terror to Gotham City. This game, the Rouges Gallery will argee on **TWO** people to kill. Two face will then PM me who is to be on which side of the coin. i. e. Heads is Queensryche, tails is Trufflethedog. I shall flip a coin before I start writing the night phase and whoever the coin lands on will die, unless saved by the doctor.

**Investigator (Batman): **You are Gotham's protector and the best in the city when it comes to tracking down your Rouges. Each Night Batman tries to follow clues to the identity of the Rouge's Gallery members.

**Doctor (Leslie Thompkins): **You are Gotham's unknown protector, and close friend to the Dark Knight. Dr. Thompkins never lets anyone die that finds there way to her. Each night you choose one person to save from death.

**Killer (Joker):** This maniacal clown will kill anyone, he doesn't care who it is. Each Night, Joker will decide to test the Dark knight and kill another player.

**Investigator's Assistant (Robin): **This investigator in training is as smart as his teacher and just as clever. Should Batman get killed, Robin takes over as the investigator.

Robin and Batman will also know each other's identity.

One little difference I should mention. When the lynching is final, the person with the most votes will not be killed, but sent to Arkham Asylum. The reason being is that in Gotham, Batman never kills, but he does get justice for those killed.

There are also two phases to the game:

**Day Phase:** Everyone gets to participate in this and vote to attempt to lynch one of the Rouges Gallery. You may vote 'no lynch' if there is not enough evidence to make a guess.

**Night Phase:** The only ones that participate in this phase are Batman, Dr. Thompkins, Mafia, and Joker. PM me your votes on who should be killed, saved, or who you think Mafia is.

Mafia Game: Gotham Edition will start out with a night phase as soon as I get the roles assigned, and the story started.

There are about 15 players to the game, which gives it a good run.

As each phase is written I will post it on the site I'm writing it for and here on Fanfiction.

I just wanted to share this with you as I seem to have a lot of people that follow my work now.


	2. Night 1

The members of the site I'm playing this (alliscrossing . com) that are participating are:

1. Silly  
>2. ACCFPLAYER2011 (First Game)<br>3. Ed Elric (Midna-Kun)  
>4. TresChic<br>5. TruffletheDog  
>6. Dittoispikachu<br>7. Frynaut (first game)  
>8. A Rabid Turkey (first game)<br>9. Queensryche  
>10. Saff<br>11. Minty Horse (first game)  
>12. SoulofPikachu (first game)<br>13. Fuyu  
>14. Abbie<br>15. OnyxHawk39 (first game)  
>16. Italian Falcon<br>17. animalcwossing

I am the host this time, so this story is according to how I see it.

* * *

><p>Night One<p>

The city of Gotham was quiet, but in an old abandoned warehouse at the docks, something was going on.

"So, it's agreed that we give The Bat a run for his money." One of three shadowed figures said.

"When the time is right, I will give him his farewell kiss." A second, feminine voice said.

"This shall be a wonderful partnership, and of course, if I may, from now on, let's meet in the back of my Iceberg Lounge." The third voice said.

"After this meeting Penguin; now for tonight's caper. Heads we kill A Rabid Turkey, tails we kill Trufflethedog." The first voice said as the figure reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a coin. Once Penguin and the woman agreed on the terms, the leader of the group flipped the coin, and once he caught it and flopped it onto his hand, it is revealed as heads. "So, looks like A Rabid Turkey will have to meet with Two-Face for his/her death."

MAFIAMAFIA

On the other side of town, inside an abandoned fun house, another villain was hard at work trying to figure out a way to kill Batman with comedy.

"Oh puddin' who are we going to kill today?" A bubbly girl in a clown suit said as she came into the room.

"I'm not sure, Harley, but why not play a game of darts to decide." The villain said with a grin that took up most of his lower face, and Harley headed somewhere.

"Usual rules, Mista J?" Harley asked as she returned with a stack of pictures and headed over to a large dartboard and tacked them to it.

"Of course my dear, whoever has the most darts in their face when we're through will have an audience with The Joker." The villain happily stated as he opened a drawer and pulled out about 20 darts.

After Joker split the darts between himself and his girl, they started wildly throwing the darts. They were having a manically good time, and Joker was even laughing through the whole thing. Harley would let out a squeal with every second dart that hit the board. When they were done, they went over and checked only to find that 15 of the 20 darts were in Batman's picture.

"Oh good, looks like old Batsy will be dying tonight. I need a good way to make him laugh before hand though. AHAHAHAHAHAHA." Joker said as his grin now seemed to take up his whole face.

MAFIAMAFIA

Turkey was walking around the streets of Gotham heading home, when he decided to take a shortcut through crime alley.

"I'm going to be so late getting home, I'm grounded for sure." Turkey said to himself.

"Oh you'll be very grounded, the coin has spoken, and your time is up." A mysterious voice said.

This made Turkey turn around in surprise, as he didn't even hear anyone come up behind him. Once he was turned back in the direction he had entered the alley from, he was met with a double barreled glock in his face.

"Two-Face, but why me?" Turkey surprisedly questioned.

"The Rouges Gallery had decided that you are worthy of being killed by us." Two-Face said as he came a bit closer.

"Fine, you want to kill me do it, or isn't your coin the final judgement." Turkey stated.

"Oh but it did decide on you." Two-Face said, and with that, he aimed it at the boy's chest and pulled both triggers.

Turkey fell to the concrete flat on his back, his eyes lifeless.

MAFIAMAFIA

Batman was patrolling the city with Robin, investigating a lead that could lead to the Rouges Gallery, when all of a sudden, a sickening and familiar laugh filled the air not far from them. The caped crusaders headed off in the direction of the laugh, and wound up near the docks. When they entered a warehouse that they saw a familiar figure go into, the doors shut behind them. This caused the heroes to turn around.

"Oh looks like Batsy brought his little bird, now they can both die; ready Harley." A voice said as it filled the warehouse, then, clapping was heard. The Dynamic Duo turned, and saw Joker emerge from the shadows.

"What are you up to this time Joker?" Robin asked in his usual way.

"Why nothing bird boy, just going to blow up this place, and here's the kicker, you're going to be in it. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Joker said as he threw his head back and laughed.

Just as Batman lunged for the clown, he seemed to fall through the floor. The Dark Knight looked down to see a trap door, but just as he was about to jump down through it, the door shut, and a locking sound was heard. Not two seconds later, there was a ticking noise. When they located the bomb, there were only 20 seconds left on the timer. Batman grabbed Robin and flung him into a corner, then stood infront of the boy wonder. Batman began fittleing with his utility belt, and took out a mask. Once Robin saw his mentor place the mask on his face, he followed the gesture and pulled out his own mask.

The bomb then went off, and there was fire along with a green gas that was consuming the warehouse. Before they knew it, the fire had weaken a beam right above them, and when it fell, Batman took the full force of it. The beam had the Dark Knight trapped, but Robin was able to gather enough strength to free his mentor. When the beam landed away from them, it created a whole in the floor. Robin drug Batman over to it, and pushed him through, with the boy wonder not far behind.

Once Robin had a hold of Batman in the water he swam to the water's edge, and summoned the Batmobile with a remote built into his belt. When Batman was loaded into the car, Robin got in.

"Computer, Dr. Thompkins, hurry." Robin instructed to the cars onboard computer.

10 minutes later

The Batmobile arrived outside a building near Crime Alley, and Robin did his best to get Batman out. Just as he had him completely out of the car, a woman emerged from the building.

"Robin, what happened to Batman?" She asked.

"Joker trapped us in a warehouse then blew it up, Dr. Thompkins. Can you help him." Robin explained.

"Let's get him inside, It doesn't look bad, but there may be some internal injuries." Dr. Thompkins said as she helped Robin carry the drastically injured Dark Knight inside.

2 hours later

Batman's injuries were worse than originally thought, he had a ruptured spleen and a collapsed lung (thanks to a broken rib puncturing it). Dr. Thompkins did everything she could, and was finished about an hour ago, but they had to wait for Batman to come around. Luckily, he did.

"Robin?" The Dark Knight's weak voice said.

"It's alright Batman, I got you to Leslie in time." Robin said with happiness in his voice that he wasn't going to lose his mentor tonight.


	3. Day 1

This is the first day phase. It tells what happened, and if the lynching (Capture), was successful.

* * *

><p>Day 1<p>

The next morning, there was a ruckus on the streets outside of Crime Alley. Harvey Bullock was trying to keep a crowd from getting into the discovered crime scene.

There were already a couple of news trucks, and the reporters were busy trying to get some answers.

"This is Trufflethedog with Gotham news. This morning the police were called to a disturbing site, as an anonymous call was made to 911 about two hours ago, and arrived quickly here at Crime Alley. According to the police, the victim was a high school student by the name of A Rabid Turkey. He was found with two gunshot wounds to the chest. Oh here's Detective Bullock, maybe he can shed some light on this situation." One reporter said. "Detective Bullock, are there any clues as to who would do this, I mean after all he was a high school kid."

"The only thing we know is that this wound is familiar, and the work of Two-Face, but unfortunately we don't have any clues as to who Two-Face really is, or where he is." Bullock said.

"So unfortunately there is no way to get justice for Turkey. Well, maybe Batman can find out who would do such a horrid thing." Truffle said as he pulled the microphone away from the detective.

While all that was going on, Commissioner Gordon, all alone, was still beside the chalk outline that was made of Turkey's body.

"So, any clues." Gordon said as if he were talking to himself.

"Nothing Jim, looks like Two-Face will get away with this…for now." A voice said, and then Batman and Robin appeared out of the shadows.

"So, how was your night?" Gordon said after contemplating what the Dark Knight had said.

"The usual, but this time, Joker decided he wanted to try and kill me." Batman answered, with some pain in his voice.

"Sounds like he almost succeeded too." Jim said, and as he turned around to look at Batman, the Dark Knight and his protégé were gone.

MAFIAMAFIA

Meanwhile, in his hideout, Joker is fuming with anger. After the fire at the warehouse was done, and the joker gas had dissipated, he went looking for Batman's body, as he figured that his adversary would have protected Robin with all him might.

"I can't believe that Bat escaped my trap, he will die sooner or later, and I'll personally stick around to see it happen." Joker angrily said as he was pacing back and forth.

"Don't worry puddin', maybe tonight you can kill someone else to make you happy." Harley said, hoping that would cheer her 'puddin'' up.

"You know, Harley, you're right. Oh aren't you the greatest girl around." Joker said as he stopped pacing and thought about what his girl had said. He then walked over to her and gave a smile, and left to figure out his next plan.

* * *

><p>I wonder what the Rouges Gallery and Joker have planned for Night two, you'll just have to wait and see.<p> 


	4. Night 2

Night 2

In the back of the Iceberg Lounge

"Well, I do say that this is fun, but how about we go after Queensryche or Ed Elric tonight." Penguin said as he sat in a fancy chair.

"I agree, but remember, I was told I'd get the next kill." Ivy said as she sat on a seat made from the plants in the room.

"We remember Ivy; don't worry, now for the decision. Heads; Ivy gets to go after Queensryche, tails; she can go after Ed Elric." Two-Face said, and then he pulled out his coin, and went through his usual routine. When he revealed the coin, it was tails. "Ah, good old Ed Elric is your target Ivy."

"Oh believe me, he won't see it coming, Two-Face." Ivy said as she got ready to head out in search of her target.

MAFIAMAFIA

The Joker's Hideout

Joker will still kinda steaming about Batman getting away last night, but he decided to do what Harley said and kill someone to cheer himself up.

"Who's it going to be tonight, puddin'?" Harley asked as she came cheerfully into the room.

"Oh, but that's the good news, we're going after Silly." Joker said as he was getting ready with a trick gun, which was filled with joker gas, and a 'bang' sign that would shoot out when the trigger was pulled a third time.

Joker and Harley, along with their 'babies' (their two pet hyenas) left out. Before the door to the hideout closed, the entire building was filled with the clowned prince of crime's maniacal laugh.

MAFIAMAFIA

A building about five blocks from Crime Alley

Silly was hard at work, as she needed to make sure her tools were ready in case anyone came to her with an emergency. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door, and she went to answer it. Just as she reached out for the knob, the door was kicked open, and Silly was thrown backward by the force of the kick.

"Hello my dear doctor, I'm guessing you helped old batsy last night, well, now I'm here to say that you spoiled my fun." A familiar voice said as two figures came into the doorway.

"Joker, you know you won't get away with this." Silly said as she scrambled to get up.

"Oh, but of course I will, you see, Batsy is nowhere near to catching me, and tonight, I'll see to it that next time I decide to kill him, he'll stay down." Joker said as he pulled out a gun with an extra-large barrel.

Silly began to fear the worse, and just then Joker started to pull the trigger, and once it clicked the final time, the doctor flinched. When she didn't feel a pain in her body, she opened her eyes and saw that there was a flag with the word 'bang'. The woman let out a sigh of relief, but that was short lived as Joker got a grin on his face, and pulled the trigger again. This time a gas was released. Silly tried hard not to breathe, but her efforts were in vain.

She had breathed in the slightest amount of the gas, and her face started to look like Joker's with that grin. The clown was grinning as big as he could that his gas was a success, and now he set up for the punch line. For one last time, Joker aimed the gun, which still had the 'bang' flag out, at the doctor, and pulled the trigger one last time, and the flag shot out, and right into Silly's chest.

She fell to the floor before she could even register what happened. Joker then walked over, and saw the blood starting to stain Silly's lab coat. With his job finished, he headed outside with a grin on his face.

As he was walking, he decided to cover his white face so he wasn't noticed. All of a sudden, after he was done with his cover up, he was approached by a young woman.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering where I could find Ed Elric." The woman said as she had an innocent look on her face.

"I'm Ed, why would you be looking for me." Joker said as he was trying to hide his true identity.

"I was just dared to kiss you; a friend of mine knows you, but I don't want to say who she is." The woman stated as she got a bashful look on her face.

"Well, I've never been one to deny a lovely woman a kiss." Joker said, not realizing who the person was.

The mysterious woman walked up to his face and planted a kiss right on the lips. After she released 'Ed' from the kiss, there was a momentary look of awe on his face, but then, he all of a sudden dropped to the ground, convulsing, and after about thirty seconds, he stopped moving. While the woman was looking at the dead body, she noticed that there was a spot around his lips that revealed a white face under the peach color.

She bent down and started to wipe more make up off his face. Once she was done, she got a good look at Ed's true face, and she was shocked. It turns out she just killed Joker. Just then her phone rang, and she noticed the caller ID and immediately answered, using the speaker phone.

"Is the job done, Ivy?" The raspy voice on the other end of the call said.

"Yes, but we have a problem, it turns out that Ed Elric was really Joker." Ivy said back, still with shock in her voice.

"Too bad, oh well, even if we knew that beforehand, but the coin did decide on him." The voice said, no remorse was detected in there. "Hide for now, and see if Joker had any ID with his name on it."


	5. Day 2

Day 2

"This is Trufflethedog for Gotham News, coming to you once again from the Crime Alley vicinity with more shocking news. It seems that there were two murders here last night, it seems that Dr. Leslie Thompkins, who went by the name Silly sometimes, was murdered in her office, and the culprit seems to have been Joker. The other murder was Joker himself, who went by Ed Elric when he wasn't committing his crimes, and this one seemed to be a poisoning." Truffle said as he stood in front of the camera just at the edge of the police tape that was up. "From what has been overheard, the evidence in Joker's death points to Poison Ivy, but there are no clues as to her civilian identity."

"No news crews." A familiar voice was heard saying.

"Detective Bullock, are there any leads that would lead to an arrest?" Trufflethedog asked as the smug detective came close enough to be in the shot.

"We're following leads, but unfortunately we don't have many to follow." Bullock said, and with that, he turned and walked away.

Meanwhile, Gordon was in the Doctor's office, and once again, was concentrating on something.

"So, still no leads huh." Gordon stated as he continued inspecting the area.

"No; Robin and I have been following leads we've gotten from snitches, but they haven't panned out." A voice said, and as usual, Batman and Robin came out of the shadows.

"I can't believe the Rouges are on this kind of killing spree. It's not like them, and to even kill Joker." Gordon said.

"I will continue to investigate things from my end." Batman said.

"Good because if we ever needed you, now's the time." Gordon said, and as he turned around, Batman and his protégé were gone.

"So commish, what do you want to do now?" Bullock asked as he came back up to his Commander.

"Right now we just need to let the Gothamites know that we are doing what we can to try and capture these villains." Gordon said as he left the area, and walked over to Trufflethedog, who was still giving his viewers the latest news.

"Oh Commissioner Gordon, would you like to say anything to our veiwers." Truffle asked as he held the microphone up to Gordon.

"I will say this, we know that the rouges are working together for some reason, and we are doing everything in our powers to try and find them before they more of our citizens." Gordon stated. "That's all I have to say."

With that Commissioner Gordon then left Truffle to finish his news story, and returned to the crime scenes.

"This is Trufflethedog reporting that again there have been murders, but it seems that no arrests can be made as of right now. Stay tuned for the Gotham Weather." Truffle stated, and with that, he signed off.

* * *

><p>Looks like Mafia gets away with it agian, but how will they far during night three. Just stay tuned to find out<p> 


	6. Night 3

Night 3

In the back room of the Iceberg Lounge

"Well, none of us got caught, that's good. On to tonight's business, so we agreed that it would be Abbie if the coin is heads and TresChic if the coin is tails." Two-Face said, and with that he flipped his coin. When he caught it and placed it on his hand, it was heads.

"So, it seems the fair Abbie is our, or most specifically my, target tonight." Penguin said as he was beginning to stand up after seeing how the coin landed.

"It does seem to be your turn, Pengy." Ivy said as she gave her usual tone.

"Very well, believe me, someone will go to Arkham, but it won't be any of us." Penguin said, and with that, he left out to take care of Abbie.

MAFIAMAFIA

The other side of the city

Batman and Robin were checking the apartment of yet another lead they heard about from a snitch, but this one seemed to go further. There was Intel saying that Saff was up to something, and they were getting close to the truth. While they were looking through the apartment, Robin found something that was interesting.

"Batman, look at this, it was hidden in a drawer inside a false bottom." Robin said as he held a box of tiny umbrellas.

There was something about the umbrellas that didn't sit right with the Dark Knight. He took the box from Robin, and carefully inspected them. It was found that the tips of the handles were dipped in a specific poison. What was weird is that the umbrellas themselves were only sent to one place in Gotham, The Iceberg Lounge. They left out, heading to their next clue.

MAFIAMAFIA

Abbie was enjoying a walk on Gotham Bridge to get some night air. She was standing on the pedestrian walk on the bridge looking at the water, when all of a sudden, she heard something like a bird talking, and then saw a figure heading toward her.

"Am I blocking your way?" Abbie questioned, hoping that was all it was.

"I'm sorry my dear, but I'm afraid it's time for your demise." The figure said as it held up something right at the Gothamite.

"What, wait don't do it." Abbie protested, but she was too late, as a gunshot was heard, and all of a sudden, when she looked down at her chest, there was a tiny umbrella sticking out, and she also felt as if her organs and muscles were on fire. "Why?"

"The Rouges Gallery is on a tiny murder spree, but don't worry, your death won't be in vain." The figure said as it stepped into the dim light.

Abbie was surprised to see that it was Penguin, but she should have figured it with the small umbrella sticking out of her. She fell to her knees as they could not support her body anymore, and the last thing she saw and heard was Penguin walking away and laughing. Abbie then fell onto her back, her eyes glassed over, and her body still. Because it was night, none of the drivers of the cars on the auto side of the bridge, they didn't see any of this going on, and just kept going. Unfortunately, Gotham has lost another of its citizens.

MAFIAMAFIA

Batman and Robin were following some more leads, which lead them to the Iceberg Lounge. As they arrived on the club's roof, a figure was seen approaching the building. Before the figure entered the building, it was seen looking around, and when it looked up, Batman and Robin got a good look at its face, and their leads were right, Saff was indeed part of the Rouges Gallery. Saff was still looking around, and as he turned to enter the Lounge, the dynamic duo saw a unique umbrella in his hand.

"Well, it's official; we have all the evidence we need." Robin said as he looked at his mentor.

"Yes, let's head back to the cave, it's late, and you have school tomorrow." Batman said as he turned and headed out to return home to the Batcave. Robin followed, and was happy that they had discovered one of the Rouges civilian identities.


	7. Day 3

Well looks like an arrest will finally be made, thanks to Batman's investigation, a rouges gallery member was revealed.

* * *

><p>Day 3<p>

Gotham Bridge

"This is OnyxHawk39, filling in for Trufflethedog today. Gotham News has heard that there was yet another murder to happen, this time it was Abbie, a well know counselor and mother of two. She was found in the pedestrian walk on the bridge with a small umbrella sticking out of her chest, but she also seems to have been poisoned by the umbrella." Onyx stated as he was in front of the camera held by Italian Falcon. "Here comes Commissioner Gordon off of the bridge, maybe we can find out what the police plan to do today. Commissioner Gordon, may I ask if you have any leads about who would have done this?"

"We received a strong lead, and even stronger evidence that Saff is involved with this somehow. We are on our way to arrest him at his place of business, that's all I have to say." Gordon said as he walked past Onyx and Falcon, and headed to his car.

"Ready to do this?" Gordon asked out loud.

"I gave you the evidence, it's up to you to arrest him, but if you want me there incase anything happens, I will be." A voice in the shadows said.

"It would be good to have some experienced backup." Gordon said.

"Very well, Robin and I will meet you there." The voice said, and with that, Gordon got into his car, and headed out.

MAFIAMAFIA

Iceberg Lounge

Saff was walking around checking to make sure his patrons were happy, when all of a sudden, there were three loud bangs on the entrance doors, and then the police busted through them. The patrons of the Lounge started running around, and Saff was quickly surrounded by officers with their guns drawn.

"What seems to be the trouble officers?" Saff casually asked as he held his hands up, dropping his walking umbrella.

"Saff, you are under arrest for killing Abbie, and conspiring with other Rouges in this murder spree." Gordon's voice said as he walked into the Lounge and up to Saff.

"Why how can you be so sure it was me, I was here every night making sure my staff was doing their jobs." Saff said as he was allowed to lower his hands.

"We have strong evidence that it was you that killed Abbie. This box of poisoned tiny umbrellas was found in your apartment, and upon further testing they were found to have been dipped in a familiar poison that only Poison Ivy has access to." Gordon said as he pulled out the box that was discovered by the Dynamic Duo the night before.

While Saff had a horrified look on his face, Detective Bullock came up behind him, and started cuffing his hands behind his back.

"You have the right to remain silent, dirtbag. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I've read them to you, scum." Bullock said as he was leading Saff out the front door to the waiting police car.

"I shall be out of jail soon enough." Saff said as Bullock was now placing him in the backseat of the car.

"I'm sure the judge won't be putting you in jail, Penguin. There's a cell in Arkham Asylum with your name on it." Bullock stated and then shut the door.

The car then took off and headed for the police station. Gordon walked over to the alley way, and headed in.

"I'll begin my investigations of others when I get some leads." A voice said.

"Alright then, and thanks for giving us what we needed to get Saff." Gordon said, and with that, he headed back out of the alley and toward his car.

* * *

><p>There are still two members out there, but will Batman investigate the right person, or will his investigations lead no where, just wait and see.<p> 


	8. Night 4

This was an interesting chapter to write, but I did have fun with it. I hope my friends on alliscrossing think so too.

* * *

><p>Night 4<p>

Abandoned Warehouse near the Docks

"That idiot Saff got caught; I told him not to keep those special umbrella bullets in his apartment." Two-Face said.

"Maybe killing someone will make you feel better." Ivy said using her flirty tone.

"Maybe you're right, so, let's say Queensryche is heads, and TresChic is tails." Two-Face said, and with that, the coin flip had begun. About two seconds later, the coin was revealed as heads. "Ah, the coin has chosen Gotham's billionaire Queensryche. Luckily Queens will be at a gala, so I shall be in attendance too."

With that, Two-Face left out, leaving Ivy alone.

MAFIAMAFIA

Gotham Rooftops

Batman and Robin were checking out another lead, this time it was ACCFPLAYER2012, and they had found plenty of evidence so far. When they got to PLAYER's apartment, they notice that its theme is that of good and evil, light and dark, and happy and sad; two different sides, yet so in balance.

"Okay, this is freaky. I have to say, just seeing this makes me think that that ACCFPLAYER2012 IS Two-Face." Robin said, weirded out by the room.

"Remember Robin, just because someone decorates like this, doesn't make them evil." Batman said, also looking around.

Just then, they entered the bedroom, and found something. The wallpaper was that of coins, but the crazy thing was that every other coin looked like it was scratched up. As they looked around, it was that way all over the room. The final piece of the puzzle was that on the nightstand, there were three coins, all of which had one side scratched. The coins themselves were two headed silver dollars.

"Okay, now it's confirmed, PLAYER is Two-Face." Batman said as he took one last look around the room. "Let's go, I have a gala to host."

"Right, and remember, you said I didn't have to attend, so I'm just staying in my room." Robin said, and with that, he walked into the living room and headed to the window they entered through.

"I know; is your spare costume in your room, just in case." Batman asked as he was right behind his protégé.

"Yes, let's go, the gala starts in two hours." Robin said, and with that, he was out on the fire escape.

Batman was right behind him, and with that, they made their way to the Batmobile. Once both were inside, they left out, heading for home.

MAFIAMAFIA

Queensryche's manor, two hours later

The guests were arriving for a special gala that was a fundraiser for trust funds for Abbie's children, as Queens knew Abbie very well, and he wanted to help her children out. Abbie didn't have much money, and now that only their father would be raising them, Queens knew that the family wild need some help.

Everyone was enjoying themselves, and as it turned out, a lot of Abbie's friends were there. Queens was working the room, and everyone was having a good time. There was more than enough money raised, so everyone decided to raise more money for the other victims of the serial killings. The evening was going very well, that is until there was a disturbance at the front door of the manor. Not three seconds after, Two-Face and his minions stormed into the party, and were looking around.

"Don't worry everyone, this is not a robbery, I'm just looking for tonight's gala host." Two-Face said as he walked to the open area inside the party goers.

"I'm here, what do you want Two-Face." Queens said as he walked out from the crowd.

"Well, as you know, the Rouges Gallery has been on a killing spree; well now your fate has been decided." Two-Face said, and with that he walked right up to the billionaire.

While Queens was just standing there, he discreetly pressed his watch's emergency button, to signal Robin that there was something going on.

MAFIAMAFIA

Robin was up in his room, just hanging out, and glad he wasn't at the party as he got so bored so easily. The boy wonder was playing a game online with his laptop, when all of a sudden the game was interrupted by the word emergency covering the entire screen. The boy wonder immeditatly went to his closet and got his spare costume, and in a couple of minutes, he was ready to check out downstairs, but he left out through his room window.

MAFIAMAFIA

Back at the party, Two-Face was now circling Queens, but he was about ready to finish the billionaire off. He raised his gun and was about to shot two bullets right into Queens, when all of a sudden the gun was knocked out of his hand. When Two-Face looked at his gun on the floor, and saw a bird-a-rang beside the weapon, and then Robin appears near Queensryche.

"Where's the Bat, bird boy." Two-Face asked, then he motioned to his minions and they attacked the younger part of the Dynamic Duo, but two then grabbed Queens, and held him still.

Robin started fighting off the minions, but his attention was drawn back to Two-Face when a shot rang out in the room. The minions immediately backed off of Robin, and the two holding Queens released him, and the billionaire fell to the floor quickly.

"Our job is done boys, let's get out of here." Two-Face said, and with that, they quickly left out.

Everyone was gathered around Queens, and when Robin arrived, to his horror, he saw two bullet holes right at Queens' heart, and from the look in the billionaire's eyes, it was already too late. Queensryche was dead, and now the torch of being the city's protector fell to the boy wonder. Everyone still there was sad, and unfortunately, nothing could be done.

* * *

><p>Oh crap, Batman's dead but now Robin will take over, but at least before he died, QueensBatman discovered another Rouges Gallery member. Lets see how the players of the game will handle this.


	9. Day 4

So, the members of the site chose once agian to lynch someone, and that someone was Two-Face. Here you go with the arrest and reveal of the other main members of the game.

* * *

><p>Day 4<p>

"This is Trufflethedog back from Canada and here with a shocking report. Gotham's billionaire, Queensryche was killed last night during his charity party to create a fund for the families of those that have been slain by the rouge's gallery. As it turns out, Robin appeared to try and stop this horrible murder, unfortunately; she, as I am now told, was unable to save Queens." Truffle said as he stood in front of Ryche Manor. The police were already around, and standing at the police tape, was a crowd of people (mostly those at the party the night before). Off to the side of the main crowd, was one lone person standing under a tree.

"Crap, I think I need to get out of here." The person said, and started to leave out, but was approached by Italian Falcon, who was at the back of the crowd, and happened to spot his old friend.

"Hey Frynaut, what are you doing here, I haven't seen you in ages. Did you hear about Queens, it's horrible?" Falcon said as he walked over.

"Yea, I heard, but I need to be going. I have to be out of town for a while, so if you don't mind." Frynaut said.

"No problem, Fry, but it was good to talk to you." Falcon said, and with that, the racer headed back to the crowd.

Frynaut headed off to a secluded area near the manor, and then he did something that was shocking, he shed his clothes, and was revealed to be a girl in disguise, he wasn't just any girl, but THE Poison Ivy.

MAFIAMAFIA

Back at the Manor, Robin was finishing up with filling Gordon in on what had happened.

"I'm sorry to hear about this, Robin, but it seems you did everything you could." Gordon said. "Are there any leads as to the ID of Two-Face's civilian name?"

"I think I didn't do everything, because if I had, Queens would still be alive. Batman and I were able to track down Two-Face's civilian ID, a young man named ACCFPLAYER2012. We found plenty of evidence, and are confident that he is the one you are looking for." Robin explained as she looked from the area where Queens died to Gordon.

"Okay then, we'll get right on it, thank you Robin." Gordon said, and with that he left out, seeing as they had gathered all the evidence, and witness statements they needed.

With Gordon and the police gone, Robin could now remove her mask and get a good grasp of what happened. Just then, Alfred came into the room.

"Miss Tres, I'm so sorry about what happened, but the Commissioner was right, you did everything you could, but you were greatly outnumbered." Alfred said, and with that, TresChic felt a little better, but was not whole.

"I know Alfred, but I was right there." Tres said with sadness in her voice at losing her adoptive older brother.

MAFIAMAFIA

ACCFPLAYER2012 was in his apartment, happy about what he did, and that he would never get caught. That feeling didn't last long as there came a pounding on his front door.

"ACCFPLAYER2012, this is the police, we are coming in with a warrant for your arrest in the string of murders over the past four days." A voice said from the other side of the door, and with that finished, the door was slammed open with a battering ram.

PLAYER jumped off the couch and reached for his gun, but it didn't do any good as there were now twenty policemen surrounding him. The mafia member knew that if he tried shooting even one police officer, he'd be shot down by the other nineteen. PLAYER dropped his gun and held up his hands in surrender. Bullock then entered the room, and put the handcuffs on the villain, and led him out while reading him his Miranda rights.

* * *

><p>okay, so Truffle and Onyx were news reporters, but Gothamites just the same. Frynaut was revealed as a mafia member, but got away before they could be investigated. I hope you enjoyed following the game.<p> 


End file.
